


Just For You

by honeyf



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Slash, Twincest, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, Murph, kau sadar tidak kalau itu artinya kita, para lelaki, akan mendapat coklat dari perempuan?" Slash. Twincest. R&R?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sepertinya ooc, entahlah; hanya ingin mencoba menuliskan apa yang ada di kepala saya. Sayang, udah banyak khayalan saya –yang rata-rata gaje sebenarnya— tidak terabadikan jadi tulisan nyata, yang akhirnya hilang, dan lupa begitu saja. (copas dari fic TWD sebelumnya.)
> 
> Disclaimer: The Boondock Saints is a 1999 American action film written and directed by Troy Duffy. (copas dari Wiki) Jelas ‘kan? BDS bukan milik saya.  
> Beta Reader: My Kaasan a.k.a Nad a.k.a Denayaira 
> 
> Oke, ‘met membaca~

“Hm,” gumam Connor, berbaring telentang di atas kasurnya dengan menatap langit-langit ruangan, walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu fokusnya saat ini.

“Kenapa kau?” tanya Murphy, berjalan menghampiri kasurnya yang tepat berjarak semeter dari kasur Connor, sambil mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah dengan sebuah handuk.

“Cuma berpikir.”

Murphy menurunkan handuk dari wajahnya, lalu mengangkat satu alisnya, tanda heran. “Pikir apa?”

“Cuma berpikir—” Connor melompat bangun dari posisinya tadi. “Kau tau, besok hari Valentine ‘kan?” lanjutnya dengan duduk bersila menghadap ke arah saudara kembarnya, yang ternyata sudah duduk menggantung di kasurnya sendiri.

“ _So_?” tanya Murphy, terdengar seperti tidak tertarik.

“Oh, Murph, kau sadar tidak kalau itu artinya kita, para lelaki, akan mendapat coklat dari perempuan?”

“Perempuan mana yang kau harapkan? Lagipula itu hanya tren saja,” jelas Murphy langsung ke intinya. Sedangkan Connor hanya membalas dengan gerutuan tidak jelasnya. Tentu saja ia tahu, apalagi kalau berbicara tentang perempuan di kehidupan mereka, yang nyaris tidak ada selain Ma. “Kau seharusnya tau arti Valentine sendiri,” lanjut Murphy.

Masih, Connor masih sedikit tidak terima. Mungkin, ia hanya ingin mencoba sedikit sesuatu yang berbeda dari kehidupan mereka. Raut Connor yang sudah jelas biasanya terlihat susah, saat ini semakin terlihat susah, _plus_ kecewa.

“Oke! Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi?” seru Murphy tiba-tiba, mungkin mencoba menghibur saudaranya itu. Tidak ada serunya jika _mood_ Connor sedang seperti itu.

“Kita? Cuma bersamamu? Ke mana?”

“Memangnya kenapa kalau bersamaku, sialan kau! Kau akan tau nanti.”

“...”

“ _Come on_ , jangan seperti anak kecil.”

“Aku bukan anak kecil, kau yang kecil.”

“Jangan mulai lagi, Connor. Cuma tinggal jawab aja kenapa, sih, dasar brengsek!” Murphy melempar handuk yang ia pakai tadi ke wajah Connor.

“Brengsek kau!” Connor mengambil handuk tersebut, dan bangun dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Murphy, sembari membuang handuk sialan tadi ke sembarang tempat.

Connor mendorong Murphy jatuh ke kasurnya.

“Sialan kau!” maki Murphy. Murphy pun bergegas menarik diri, membalikkan posisi, sehingga Connor terguling jatuh, menggantikan posisi Murphy. Alih-alih supaya Connor tidak lagi membalasnya, Murphy segera menahan tangan Connor, juga mengunci tubuh Connor di bawahnya.

“Oke, oke! Aku akan pergi,” Connor menyerah.

“Bilang dari tadi, _man,_ ” Murphy melepaskan tangan Connor, menjauh dari wajah Connor, namun tetap dalam posisinya, duduk di atas tubuh Connor.

“Tapi, serius, ke mana kita? Kau ingin kita ... _hunting the chick_?”

“ _What_? Kau kira aku apa?” Murphy tidak terima. “Tidak bisakah kau SETIDAKNYA berhenti menggerutu?” ucap Murphy.

“ _Okay, okay._ _Yeah, will do,_ _my baby brother_.”

“Brengsek!” maki Murphy, sambil memukul Connor. Tidak terima dengan sebutan _baby_ yang ditujukan padanya. Perlu diketahui, mereka adalah saudara kembar yang tidak diketahui siapa yang lahir terlebih dahulu. Namun Connor selalu mengklaim dirinya sebagai kakak, menegaskan bahwa dirinyalah yang lebih dulu keluar. Sedangkan Murphy, tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan itu, tapi ia juga tidak suka jika Connor sudah kelewatan, seperti menyebutnya _baby_ , _little,_ dan sebagainya.

Akhirnya, mereka pun bergulat ria di atas kasur Murphy.

-HHH-

“Di mana kita?” tanya Connor penasaran. Baru saja ia memasuki bangunan yang terlihat tua dan tidak berpenghuni. Connor benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Murphy.

“Ssh, kau diam di sini,” Murphy menahan Connor, menghentikan Connor dari langkahnya. “Aku akan segera kembali,” lanjut Murphy lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Connor.

“ _What?_ ” bingung Connor sesaat. “Tunggu, Murph!” Connor segera menyusul Murphy, namun, memang bukan sebuah jawaban suara dari Murphy, Murphy malah hanya berbalik ke arah Connor memberi isyarat untuk diam dan menunggunya. Setelah itu juga, Murphy pun menghilang setelah berbelok entah ke mana. Sedangkan Connor, akhirnya hanya bisa menurut begitu saja dengan Murphy.

-HHH-

“Brengsek, ke mana dia? Lama sekali,” gumam Connor, merasa bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu saudaranya yang tidak jelas ke mana perginya itu.

Tak lama, tiba-tiba ia merasa sentuhan di bahunya. Mungkin Murphy, pikirnya. Ia pun berbalik, “Lama seka— _Fuck, what the fuck are you fucking doing?! Fuck_ , apa yang kau pakai? Oh, _fuck_!” Connor tak henti-hentinya memaki.

Tentu saja, ia benar-benar syok dengan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Yeah, benar seperti pikirnya tadi. Itu Murphy, dia kembali. Tapi, tidak benar-benar Murphy. Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah seseorang yang perlu dipertanyakan jenis kelaminnya. _WTH_?! Murphy dalam baju wanita? Parahnya lagi, Murphy dalam riasan? Dari mana baju dan riasan itu? Siapa yang merias saudaranya yang jelas-jelas tidak suka disebut _banci_? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa? Semua pertanyaan itu bertubi-tubi menghantam pikiran Connor.

Melihat reaksi Connor, Murphy mengangkat tangannya dan menaruh jarinya di bibir Connor, mengisyaratkan Connor untuk tenang. Connor pun berusaha mengikuti keinginan Murphy, meskipun isi kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan banyak tanda tanya. Kemudian, masih tanpa suara, Murphy menarik tangan Connor pelan-pelan, dan menaruh sesuatu di atas telapak tangannya. “ _Happy_ _Valentine_ , Connor,” seru Murphy pada akhirnya.

Namun—

“Brengsek kau!”

—bukan balasan ucapan Murphy-lah yang keluar dari mulut Connor, ia masih terlihat syok.

“Apa—” belum selesai Connor bicara, ia sudah mendapat pukulan kecil di wajahnya.

“Kau bisa diam tidak, sih!”

“Tapi, oh, Murph, kau, kau, itu...”

Sumpah, Connor sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan saudara kembarnya saat ini. Sesaat tadi ia merasa, kalau yang di hadapannya itu bukanlah lagi saudaranya.

“ _What_? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau mau ada cewek yang memberimu coklat?”

Connor terdiam, sumpah demi kesekian kalinya, ia tak percaya kalau saudaranya bisa berbuat begini atas perkataannya. Ia tak tahu harus merespon apa lagi, terlebih jika ia masih tetap bersikukuh dengan keheranannya, mungkin Murphy akan menghajarnya lagi. Lalu, Connor pun sadar akan sesuatu yang hampir saja ia lupakan.

“ _So_? Ini coklat?” tanya Connor mengangkat sebuah kotak di tangannya.

“Buka saja.”

Connor pun segera membukanya, tanpa bertanya lagi. Yah, benar, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cokelat, bentuk hati pula. “Kau buat ini?”

“Beli. Kapan aku punya waktu untuk membuat benda sialan itu!”

“Oh, _okay, thanks,_ Murph!” Connor hanya tersenyum sedikit maksa, guna menghibur Murphy yang sudah terlihat _bete_.

“Cuma itu?” seru Murphy. Sepertinya, _fail_.

Connor mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “ _Well_ , memang apa lagi?”

“ _So_! Cuma itu responmu setelah aku rela melakukan hal sialan seperti yang kau mau ini! _Just fuck you_!” Tidak ada edisi hantam-menghantam, namun Murphy hanya berbalik untuk pergi dari saudara brengseknya itu.

“Wo, wo, wo, _‘m feel sorry, brother_ ,” kata Connor meraih tubuh Murphy dari belakang. “Jangan marah begitu,” seru Connor, sambil menaruh wajahnya di bahu Murphy, memanjakan dirinya di leher Murphy, mencium dan merasakannya.  “ _Well_ , aku hanya terkejut, aku tak menyangka kau akan sampai melakukan ini... dan kau tau,” diam Connor sesaat, mengangkat wajahnya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Murphy, “ _you just so fucking hot, brother._ ”

Saat itu juga, Connor merasakan respon yang lebih mendalam dari tubuh Murphy. Connor pun menuntun Murphy untuk berbalik menghadap dirinya, tetap dalam pelukannya. Kedua wajah saling bertemu, masing-masing saling menatap –yang jelas sangat berbeda dengan tatapan mereka sebelumnya. Lebih dalam, penuh dengan kasih sayang, dan juga nafsu. Keduanya tidak ingin berpisah, mereka adalah satu. Mereka satu sejak lahir, dan akan tetap seperti itu selamanya.

Bibir bertemu bibir, tanda di mana mereka akan melepaskan semua gairah yang ada. “ _Just for you,_ ” seru Murphy sebelum benar-benar menghanyutkan dirinya pada saudaranya.

“ _Thanks._ ”

 

**End.**


End file.
